The Black Butler and the Lapis Lady
by Kannetsui
Summary: In an alternate world where Ciel is a young girl named Celyn, she is bought back from death's door by a demon. However as time passes she realises she has fallen in love him knowing full well that he is only with her due to a contract which promises him her soul to be devoured. In the meantime she deals with the every day problems that comes with being a Countess and a watch dog…
1. Prologue

_I've always wondered what would happen if Ciel was a girl, would they fall in love? Would Sebastian treat her differently? And then falling into the whole vampire twilight thing, I decided make it a love triangle, enjoy!_

**The Black Butler and the Lapis Lady **

**Prologue**

In a cold dark place where the sun never shines and the bright moon is the only source of light, there were no clouds in the constant night sky only the stars endured, there was no water, just desert land; this lifeless plain was my home.

There, in the middle of nowhere, sat an angel. She was young; no more than thirteen or fourteen, with straight raven black hair, parting on the left and cut in a bob around her head. Her skin was pale, almost lifeless and cold like the moon, with full but small blood red lips, and a delicate nose. Like cold Snow White...

A ragged Lapis blue dress that was once beautiful covered her thin frame. The sweetheart neckline of the dress looked as if it had been grabbed and torn, her dress, like her lips, were stained with red splatters of blood. The long bell sleeves had slit edges that started at her elbow, revealing layers of white underneath; one was in shreds as if it had been caught on a nail. The outer layer of blue velvet laid around her, displaying the last of the gold work at the torn hems. A single black heel was on her foot.

Although at first glance she looked plain with her pale skin and black hair, however there was a sort of subtle beauty that would intensify once she had aged into a woman. As I looked closer, I began to notice how her eyelashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked and how the shape of her upper lip was slightly smaller than the bottom, her skin riddled with veins of blood beneath. My mouth watered. She looked so fragile, so delicate; as if she would break if I merely touched her.

However it was her eyes that caught my attention, they were an intense shade of sapphire blue and the purity of her soul shone through, like the moon among the stars, my senses were drawn. I'd long grown tired of the feasting of second class souls, this one, this one was special, I licked my lips... What was she looking at? Her eyes gazed in the distance to something I couldn't see, gazing towards the unseeable, gazing towards the future, the truth. I crept closer to get a better look at her, but as silent as I was, she heard me and quickly turned her focus to me. The future gazing look in her eyes had not yet disappeared.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her soprano voice was as fragile as her beauty, but it was lined with a deep tone of authority.

"I could ask the same of you," I replied. Her eyes, those sapphire eyes pierced into me. She wasn't just looking at me; she was looking through me. Past the walls of seclusion I had built around myself and into the deepest secrets of my mind. I was not handsome; my features were barely human, my appearance was new to her yet her gaze was unwavering. There was no prejudice in her eyes, just that distant gaze. She wasn't truly here, I knew that much, no human could survive in theres conditions, I sensed a cage around her, yet her spirit was so strong she had brought an image of herself here.

_Look at me, _look_ at me!_ I found myself calling to her with my inner voice. Why _do you not scream? Why do you not run? Are you so afraid you can not move? But why do your eyes tell a completely different story? It is as if…as if you're _not_ afraid._

"Where am I?" she asked. Despite being in a completely unknown place, she wasn't afraid? No, there was no such thing; could she no longer feel fear? But then I noticed her left arm shaking- no, trembling was a more accurate term. She noticed my gaze and grabbed her left arm with her right, holding it steady. It wasn't trembling from fear; her eyes told me that.

"The land before heaven," I replied in the gentleman-like voice I always used towards humans. "You have passed on, but your strong will has bonded you to Earth, refusing to move on. You could say you're still alive, your human vessel remains intact, however should you chose not to return soon, death will take hold soon." Unexpectedly, she laughed. Her laugh was pleasant, possessing a light and gentle tone, to me at least. I'd been around humans long enough to know to them it'd be like throwing them into a river in the middle of an English winter.

"Me?" she asked, as if she had heard something extraordinary. "My strong will to live?" she echoed and laughed again. "Me, of all people."

"You believe me?" I asked, surprised. Even though I was telling the truth I expected her to scream and say I was lying. I could picture it in my head; she'd scream silently, her breathing would become shallow, her heart would beat faster, she'd try to stand and run but her feet would be numb with fear. But this one… she shrugged.

"I have no reason not to and you have no reason to lie," she said matter-of-factly. She was a logical person- no, she couldn't be; if she were a logical person then she would fear me. "What now? Do you devour me? Turn me into one of you? Or wrap me up and present me as a gift to Hades?" Her speak was unexpectedly unladylike and to the point; in other words rude and blunt. I liked that. She was… different from what I'd expect of her appearance.

"No," I chuckled. "You may past through the Heaven's Gate," I assured her, indicating to the large golden gates that appeared so small at this distant. But an idea sparked in my mind; it had not been too long since my last contract, but another one this early wouldn't hurt. "Unless you wish to return to the world of the living."

"And the price?" she asked. She caught on fast; I was liking her more and more.

"Do you have a wish, a dream, an ambition?" I asked. She nodded silently, interested in what I had to offer; a second chance at life didn't come by everyday after all. "We form a contract; but once you achieve your goal; your soul belongs to me. For now, let me warn you, for bringing a demon into the world of the living you will have cursed yourself for life; there will be no going back, disaster will follow you wherever you go. Now my lady, what is your wish?"

She had thought for no more than a few milliseconds before she looked me in the eyes; I could see my reflection in them, the difference in our appearance really was tremendous. Her eyes hardened but remained unwavering, her voice unexpectedly cold.

"Revenge," she said. "I want revenge on those who've humiliated me, revenge on those who slaughtered my household and murdered my parents."

"Upon naming me, the contract will be made, now my lady, what shall you call me?" I felt my form shifting, my back straightened, my features were now...human. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Sebastian, yes, I like the sound of that. Hence forth you shall be named Sebastian Michaels." Unexpectedly she smiled again and held out her hand, palm up. "I am Lady-no, Countess Celyn Marianne Katherine Victoria Phantomhive."As I reached out towards her I felt myself being pulled in, the desert scene vanished, I was now in a room filled with cloaked men, and in the centre, My Lady, caged like a bird,the pentagram of her right eye shone, the surrounding flesh red with blood.

"Sebastian, this is an order, kill every last person in this room who have trapped me!"

I smiled and bowed deeply in her direction. "Yes, My lady."


	2. Chapter 1

_I didn't want to just follow the manga, the fact that Ciel does nothing is aright when he's a boy, but when he's a girl it becomes irritating, so I made a few changes and since this is more a romance and drama take on the series, I've removed much of the comedy aspects. Sorry. Enjoy though!_

**4 years later...**

**Chapter 1 'The butler, resourceful'**

I pulled on my duvet and brought it closer to my body, it was so snug in my new king size four poster bed, the smell of fresh clean white sheets could only be beaten by the smell of cakes and pastries. I opened one eye and looked to my left, light was slipping past my velvet royal blue curtains, what time was it I wondered? I didn't want to get out of bed, it'd be nice if I just stayed asleep for the rest of my life, I wouldn't need to face the horrid world and besides, it was cold outside, and the only thing I hated more than the horrid world was the horrid cold.

I turned my head to my right; the walls were recently redecorated with cerulean greenish-blue scroll taffeta brocade wallpaper and trimmed with gold, the ceiling remained white while the previously cream white carpet was replaced with dark scarlet. It had a stronger statement than the previous plain whites and creams, the previously chestnut wood furniture had been relaced by a darker oak wood.

I could hear the oak door open on its hinges and I quickly closed my eyes feigning to be still sleeping. The sound of footsteps and a trolley grew quietly louder.

"It's time to wake up Lady Celyn," said a familiar voice; the velvet curtains opened letting the light in into my eyes. I pulled my duvet over my head and pretended to still be asleep. "Today's breakfast includes pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and eggs on toast." I didn't move. "It seems her ladyship has not awakened yet. Such a shame to waste the meal I have cooked. Perhaps I should split it among the servants." I sighed in defeat as I sat up, conceding my hunger to the blackmailing demon. "Ah! Lady Celyn! I have prepared a choice of scones or chocolate muffins as a side, which do you prefer?"

Scones," I said rubbing my eyes gently and slowly opened them, adjusting to the light as my butler poured tea, sugar then lastly milk into a bone china teacup with a Chinese 'willow pattern' landscape design. Suddenly images flashed before my right eye's line of sight. It felt as if a lot of information was being compressed into my mind. The images flashed by too quickly for me to indentify what they were of, but yet at the same time my mind processed each and every one of them.

One was of a vicious storm that destroyed many ships that carried cotton and other American produce. I could see the dark grey clouds; hear the sound of the deafening storm even feel the fear and panic of the men on the ships. "Sebastian, I want you to inform the captains of the ship to either deport during the new moon or, if they have not been properly stocked, to wait until the full moon." He held out a pale blue dressing gown as I slipped my arms through the sleeves and over my white nightgown.

"Of course," replied my butler. He handed me the cup and saucer. I held the teacup in my hand, recognising the touch of the Wedgewood cup. "Did you foresee a storm?" he asked. I closed my eyes inhaling the aroma of the milky tea.

"Nilgiri?" I asked.

"Senses as keen as ever," responded Sebastian.

"Almost all the ships travelling back from America were destroyed," I answered taking a sip.

"I will inform them through the fastest means possible," assured my butler. He placed a wooden table on my lap then a silver tray with my breakfast on top.

"Today's schedule?" I asked picking up the silver knife and fork and cutting into the pancakes.

"There was a call from Italy recently," began Sebastian. "It seems your uncle Sir Edward has tracked down the source of your concern and had it delivered to Britain. It arrived last night." Already? I do not give the man enough credit, his fast work always amazed me. "It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time and will arrive in Britain next week or so but he still has men tracking down and destroying the rest of its roots. He has 'already sent the culprit to us wagging his tail'," he quoted. Once I finished breakfast, Sebastian lifted the tray from my lap and placed it back on the trolley.

"I was wondering why the leech suddenly wished to meet me," I remarked. I drank the rest of the tea then handed the cup to Sebastian. "So it was my uncle's doing then. And the sale route of the factory that was sold?"

"Yes, it seems it was brought by the very same family, we have already approached them explaining the situation and thus they have sent a representative to discuss the trade with us," said Sebastian. "I have heard word that they intend to settle the transaction through means of marriage." I looked at him in disbelief. When the information sank in I began to laugh. I pushed aside the duvet and stood up; as I walked past the trolley I picked up the knife. Twirling it my around the fingers of my left hand. "Is that so? I shouldn't be surprised; merchants always find ways to marry into nobility. I cannot believe the nerve of those bourgeoisies. If they wish to play the game so, then I shall comply." Holding the knife between my thumb, middle and forefinger I threw it at Sebastian who caught it between two fingers. "Inform the rest of the household, we will give Aneirin Eris the _full_ Phantomhive hospitality."

Sebastian smiled; placing his right hand over his heart, he bowed. "Yes, my lady."

While Sebastian waited outside I removed the dressing gown and lifted the night gown over my shoulders letting them fall to the ground. I first put on a white chemise, garters and stockings, I put on a petticoat and then undoing the front hooks of a corset I placed it around my body and redid the second hook working my way down before doing the first hook. I then tightened the lacing at the back subsequently tied it in a ribbon knot.

Opening the oak wardrobe door I chose an iris purple dress to wear. A clean cut attire with no lace or ribbons for decoration it was a simple garment but it held a simple an air of elegance. On my feet I decided to wear patent leather high heels, Mary Janes, while amethyst and silver jewellery graced my neck, ears and wrist. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times before tying it up in a ponytail and then lastly placed my father's square cut blue diamond ring on my thumb; it was too big on any other finger.

"What time is Mr. Eris arriving?" I asked opening the bedroom door where Sebastian waited outside. I walked down the corridor across the wooden floorboard, my shoes clicking whenever I took a step.

"At six your grace," replied Sebastian following me. I walked past a window and stoped, looking out the window I could see the thick forest that surrounded my manor it was quiet here at the outskirts of Britain. "Is something wrong your grace?" I looked away and continued walking.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said. Sebastian walked ahead of me slight and opened my study door for me the smell of new books still lingered in the air, what a pleasant smell. The room was around the same size as my bedroom, a window directly opposite the door, a large oak desk and leather chair with its front facing me, shelves of books lined either sides of the room while on the floor was navy blue carpet. "The package my uncle sent?" I questioned sitting down on the leather seat, Sebastian lifted a large brown box from the floor taking out a letter opener he opened its content. I stood up and peer into the box, I felt my bottom lip turn.

"Sebastian, get me the samples that were recently sent." Opening one of the cabinets under the shelves he removed another brown paper box and placed it on my desk. I peered inside before I sank back into my seat. "I knew it," rubbing my temple I pointed to the box my uncle had recently sent. "Open it," I told him. Sebastian took out a crimson red corset. "What do you think of it?"

Sebastian examined the product. "An hourglass corset made from coutil and enforced with what seems to be featherbone. A busk fastening at the front and lacing at the back while centre front is further reinforced by having the busk made of wood. Did I miss anything?"

"No, who makes such corsets?" I enquired.

"The Phantomhive enterprise," guessed Sebastian.

"No, ours are enforced with steel rods or whaled bone and our busks are made from steel not wood, however this one possesses the exact design as ours, even sold under the same name. Yet it is not one of our products, so tell me dear Sebastian, why is that?"

"An imitation," he answered. I nodded.

"First a man sells one of my factories then another is imitating my products, most likely the very same man who brought the factory to produce those very imitations," I said. "Luckily, my uncle and his friends have a lucky hand in poker and has driven this now poor merchant to the brink of bankruptcy who now intends to marry a female of wealth in hope to sustain himself."

"Aneirin Eris," he said quietly in realization.

"Isn't it just wonderful when you've already checkmated the opponent's King before he even makes his first move?" I smirked and twirled my hair around my fingers. "Well, you know what do to."

"Yes, my lady," said Sebastian as placed his right hand over his heart he bowed.

"The recent sale of chemises and garters has increased dramatically along with the sales of the mass production corsets," said Sebastian reading from _very_ think report while I signed and looked over other reports and requests.

"Where's Riff? Isn't he the one whose suppose to do this?" I asked, the house steward Eugene Riffeal Radcliffe was in charge when Sebastian and I were away as well as being in charge of the financial side of the household, he also doubled as the family doctor. Somehow Eugene made the most boring things sound interesting while Sebastian, though he didn't make me fall asleep, but having to have his voice be the first I hear every morning for almost four years was enough to make me want to throw a pen at him… although he'd probably dodge and catch it between two fingers. The stupid demon...

"Mr. Radcliffe is currently in London to check on your townhouses and several other investment properties," replied Sebastian, I sighed. I employed a butler, a house steward, a house keeper, a cook, a groundskeeper and several gardeners, a stable master and almost a hundred maids and servants yet why did Radcliff always insist on doing things he could have others do? "Speaking of the staff, the housekeeper, Mrs Margride has begun considering retirement."

Many of my senior employees were from my father's time and some even his father's, Alanna Margride among them. "I see, she's been around since before my time, she'll be missed," I looked back down at the work in front of me… Change…I hated change; it was one on my list of many things I detested. Sometime change was good, like new furniture or books but mostly the change was inevitable and out of my control.

"About the postponement on the project of expanding the rest of the cosmetics and fashion department into mass production," I said looking down at the report. "Let it pass through, the imitations won't be a problem for much longer." I reached into the box of samples, opening one of the glass pots I dabbed some of the lip and cheek powder pigment onto the back of my hand, it was brilliant fiery liquorice. I examined the pigments in the light.

"Not bad," I said quietly. Sebastian handed me a handkerchief to wipe it from my hand, once I did I reached into the box for the other twelve pigments. They ranged from pale pink to bold red with corals and persimmon in between.

"The 'Burgundy French' and 'Sangria Wine' are too bold, tell them to remove them before mass production," I told Sebastian who took down notes. Since her royal highness Queen Victoria made a publically declared against cosmetics, the wearing of cosmetics have been frowned upon by upper society. But nothing stopped a woman redding her cheeks and lips or protect their skin from the sun. French woman continued to use cosmetics, resulting in my decision to move my scientific development and manufacture across the boarder.

"Mr. Harrison has recently made a call about price of velvet, silk, satin and cotton, it seems it has risen once more and request of a raise in financial budget," said Sebastian.

"Tell him to stop lining his back pocket and use those funds to buy the fabric," I replied not looking up. The steady decline in customized clothing and rise in factory made fixed price good for business. "Also, raise my percentage of profits by three percent; if they complain inform me immediately, they seem to have forgotten who they work for and _not_, the other way around."

"And if that does not work?" enquired Sebastian, I smiled.

"Isn't it obvious, pawns that do not listen, must be removed,_ they_ can be easily replaced, I don't mind men with their own ambition as long as their obedient." I told him. He merely grinned at my avowal. Sebastian set a large bundle of letters on my desk as I finished reading the last of Riffeal's reports, my head felt heavy with information as I set my silver dip pen backing in its holder.

"And they are?" I asked exhausted, I skimmed through the bundle while Sebastian poured me a cup of fresh tea.

"Letter of invite," said Sebastian setting the cup and saucer before me. "It seems it's the social season again."

"Really, these people act as if they have nothing better to do," I complained taking a sip of the tea. I recognised the wax seals on the backs of each letter, Countess of Barth, I threw her letter aside, Baron of Gorgon, I threw that one aside too, Earl of Hearth, hmm…nope I threw that one aside as well. Through my peripheral vision I could see Sebastian catching the letters. Britain's summers were and still are very short, the climate the warmest from May to August, aristocrats with too much spare time and nothing better to do travel to London being invited to numerous of pointless social events. I tossed the next one aside and the one after but when I spotted the twin lions imprinted onto the red wax I froze.

"It seems that the Marchioness of Fort Harmony is hosting a ball in a fortnight," explained Sebastian. "You have been asked to stay for a week yet the reasons why are not stated in the letter." I turned the envelope over; the seal was intact while the rest of the letter showed no signs of being tampered with. So how did he? I shook my head and turned my attention to other things; there was no point in wondering I'd just end up with a headache.

Come to think of it, the numbers of suitors lately had dramatically increased, and then it hit me. "My Aunt is trying to get me to marry again isn't she?" I asked Sebastian, he nodded I moaned. "I hate going to crowded places."

"You don't seem to act that way when you get there though," he pointed out. "Then again you are an _excellent _actress." There was an undermining message in the tone of his voice.

"That's not what you meant is it?" I accused, he merely shrugged.

"I'm merely referring to the fact you tend to, disappear during the party with a young lord or handsome merchant," he clarified. "Do you ever intend to get married?"

"Yes," I replied. No.

"When?" Never.

"Eventually," I said, he looked at me with an expression of disbelief. "Marriage isn't exactly at the top of my list of things to do before I die."

"What about an heir?" He had me there…

"I'll worry about it when the time comes."

"You would have departed this world when the time comes." You would be dead, why couldn't he just say that?

"I'll adopt."

"Do you really think that a family as prestigious as the Phantomhive will accept an adopted child as the head of the family?" _Why?_ Why did he always have to be right?

"You're urging me to marry, why?" If it had been anyone else I wouldn't be having this conversation, damn stupid demon that has lived for far too long.

"You are almost seventeen your grace, most noble females have fiancées by nine," he replied.

"I'm not most nobles am I?" I rebutted. "I have a goodness knows how old demon for a butler." There was a pause when he didn't respond.

"Although it seems no matter how old I get I will never be able to beat a woman at being witty." Victory, such a wonderful thing.

"What's the time?" I asked. Sebastian pulled out his bronze pocket watch.

"Ten to five," he answered.

"We better start preparing for our guest of honour's arrival, check that the preparations are complete."

"Yes, your grace."

"_Father?" I whispered, he laid on the damp dark red carpet, his sapphire blue eyes opened, yet they were lifeless. Shock was the last emotion on his face, where was his smile? Where were the laugh lines around his eyes? "Father?" I asked again shaking his body gently, there was no response; I stood up, only to see the white open petticoat of my dress, red. A shadow appeared in my father's eyes and I turned around, someone or something was there. I screamed._

I gasped as I sat up and opened my eyes; tears were flowing from my right eye. I wiped them away with my sleeve and stood up but stumbled. An arm appeared out of no where and held me steady. I looked to see Sebastian holding me steady.

"Don't touch me so casually," I exclaimed pulling myself from his grip, his eyes widened in surprise. "Don't touch me," I said again. "I can stand on my own." An unreadable smile replaced the surprise.

"Yes My Lady."

The sound of a car engine caught my attention and I looked out my window, a block of steel painted black drove down the road through the dense forest and to my manor.

"Well well well, let the game begin."

"Welcome Sir Aneirin," I greeted curtsying, it was a shallow bow but more than good enough for a leech. Eris stepped out of his car, dressed in a black suit, his rust coloured hair hidden under a black top hat, his eyes were cat like and spinach green while his face was covered with as many freckles as there were stars.

"Countess Celyn Phantomhive," he greeted back taking off his top hat and bowing deeply. He took my hand and kissed it. "A rose among orchids."

"Really? But I like orchids," I replied honestly. Eris either ignored my remarked or pretended not to hear it, either way he just continued to smile.

"This way then pleases Sir Aneirin," requested Sebastian, bowing he held out his arm indicating up the stone stairs to the front door, I smiled as he missed a step and almost fell, how unfortunate he _just_ so happened to step on very spot where one of the maids hand smeared soap.

"Sir Aneirin," I scowled pouting. He hurried back down the stairs, careful to avoid the area where he nearly tripped, and held out his arm for me like a _true_ gentleman should.

"Forgive me, your grace," he pleaded looking at me with fish puppy eyes. "Alas, I am not a noblemen, such obvious manners, I lack." I pretended to flutter at his flowery language.

"You are forgiven," I replied smiling. I looked down then looked up through my lashes, his stopped breathing for several seconds before composing himself. Men, such simple creatures, Sebastian bowed deeply and I examined his features as we past, he possessed raven black hair that fell into his cat-slit burgundy brown eyes, his features sharp and angular that most women would find attractive and his ever calm expression, his perfect poker face.

No, that wasn't right; I corrected myself, _human_ men, such simple creatures.

"It must have been a long trip," I said, sitting at one end of the long dark wood dinner table as a maid set an entrée of pumpkin soup, while she set a serving before Eris he eyed her curvy figure longingly. I raised an eyebrow; he attempted to court me yet at the same time his eyes wondered to every curve of a female that he spotted. Could anyone see where I was getting confused here?

"To meet such a lady like you, it was well worth it," replied Eris. I looked down at my plate as I rolled my eyes. His colourful language was getting to be quite annoying.

"I'm flatter," I said smiling and looking to the side. I picked up a spoon from on top the rosewood table and scoped some of the thick creamy pumpkin soup; careful not to make any noise I swallowed the soup; I hated eating when there were guests, I had to mind my table manners; while Eris was admiring the dishware. I sighed; he really did lack the basic manners of any noble, gentlemen, lady or child.

"Creamware?" he asked lifting the plate in the air to see the emblem at the base. I had the barely controllable urge to stand up and pour the soup into his carrot curls.

"No, pearlware actually," I replied dully.

"Hmm? It's splendid," he stated. Through my peripheral vision I could see Sebastian struggling to hide a grin. "It's stunning, as expected of a Wedgewood piece."

I smiled. "They do not call it the 'Queen's ware' for nothing." As he looked up he spotted the crystal chandelier. I looked to Sebastian for help.

"A 'Waterford Crystal' work before they closed in fifty-one," said Sebastian. I looked down at my soup and continued to eat, I no longer cared to entertain the clown, _I_ was hungry.

"It's splendid," said Eris, he said that about the plate. "One of a kind no doubt."

"Her grace's grandfather had it custom made for when this manor was first built," replied Sebastian, courteous as ever. _Your grace, you can not toy with a guest then ignore him when he bores you._

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _That was the soul reason I agreed to let him come, to toy with him, break him and then send him home crying._ Sebastian looked at me unimpressed but he smiled.

I ate in silence filling my empty stomach while Sebastian filled Eris with historical facts on the manor some, not even I knew. By the time we finished the main course and salad Eris knew as much about _my_ home as I did.

"Shall we have desert in the living room?" I asked as a maid carried away the dishes.

"Absolutely, I've heard rumours of your splendid Chess skills your grace," he replied standing up. "But alas, I am sure I'd fare well against you." We'll see about that.

"Checkmate," I said for the second time this evening. He bored me, falling for such obvious traps and his play was riddled with holes.

"Again?" questioned Eris, he'd hear himself say the phrase a lot if he didn't sharpen up.

"Luck is on my side tonight," I said with an indifferent shrug. It was unlady-like to gloat, not that it ever stoped me, in my mind.

"Indeed it is, I was so certain I would win," he grumbled. I exchanged glances with Sebastian, he was still grinning like the Cheshire cat, at least he wasn't laughing...I guess.

"Shall I bring the dessert?" offered Sebastian.

"Yes," I replied. He bowed and left the room, I noted on how his eyes matched the burgundy walls of the room. "Another game?" I offered unwillingly, it'd be better if we'd just sit in silence, but silence led to conversation and conversation led to the reason why he was here and I needed Sebastian there to kill him just in case.

"Absolutely," he replied. This time he took white taking the first move, as I waited for hit to make his next move I stood up and walked towards the fruit bowl sitting on the coffee table near where we sat. I chose a bright red apple to eat and before I took a bite Eris remarked. "Beware the wicked queen, your grace," his eyes twinkling.

"Pardon?" I'd had said 'What?' had my manners had gotten the better of me.

"Snow White, raven black hair, skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood," he elaborated. Who would want lips as red as blood I wonder? "Someone as beautiful as you belongs in a fairy tale." I took a bite of the apple with a loud crunch; then waited until I sat back down in the cosy red chair before I spoke.

"Alas, it is not poisonous, perhaps it is the apple of discord," I flirted back, he leaned forward slightly. Where on earth was Sebastian? "An apple was placed between the three goddess Aphrodite, Athena and Hera bearing the inscription 'To the fairest'." I paused for effect, and looked at him, he was feigning interest I could tell, and his eyes told me he had already heard the story. "Have you heard it?" I asked taking another bite.

"Yes," he said. "But there is a problem with that story and now."

"Why is that?"

"Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, Athena the goddess of wisdom while you on the other hand are both smart and beautiful." I hid my boredom by smiling and giggling.

"What of Hera?" The moment the words left my lips I regretted it; I had made a horrible mistake of giving him an opening.

"Hera was the beautiful wife of Zeus," I knew it. "Alas I am no god, but will you accept to let me take your hand-" _Sebastian, I know your standing right outside._ Right on cue, there was a knock on the door, I sighed in relief.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and my butler entered pushing a silver trolley, on it a Royal Dalton tea set and a baked pie.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he apologised. "The pie has just come out of the oven." Liar, he had stood outside for so long the pie had cooled. I pushed aside our Chess game as Sebastian poured the content of the teapot into two cups; it was a thick brown liquid. He handed me one and the other to Eris, I smelt the aroma of the mire.

"What's this?" I asked hiding my distaste. "The fragrance is strange."

"It is coffee your grace," replied Sebastian. Coffee? Who had asked for coffee? I wanted tea, not some grounded beans that people drank to stay awake. "It was the guest's request," he explained, basically pinning the blame on Eris.

I stood up and placed my now finished apple core in the bin, walking to the wall opposite of the fireplace I opened one of the glass cabinets. "Do you have any requests?" I asked, not that I would oblige, but it was always polite to do so.

"What do you have?" questioned Eris.

"Umm…a lot," I replied taking hold of a bottle of Vermouth as well as two crystal glasses. "Vermouth?" I offered. I sat down as Sebastian opened the bottle and poured the Vermouth into the two glasses, we each took one.

"To future…possibilities," he said raising his glass, I did the same and drank. "May I borrow your phone?" he queried standing up.

"Of course," I replied. "Sebastian."

"This way sir," said my butler opening the door for him. I drained the rest of the Vermouth from my glass and refilled it just as Sebastian returned.

"Isn't it impolite to leave a guest unattended?" I queried.

"He asked to be left alone your grace," said my butler. "Does it not suite your taste?" he asked noticing my untouched cup of coffee.

"Get rid of it," I replied standing up. "But before that, shall we be courteous until the end?"

"Yes your grace."

"Calm down father," I heard Eris whispered on the phone. "It's all going well, once I ask for her hand in marriage we'll be rich enough to never have to work again." His father's voice was soft over the phone.

"You sure? The Countess is renowned for her network of information and knowledge. What if she already knows of our situation? What if she finds out we're the ones behind the counterfeits?"

"Its fine," assured Eris, the fool. "We hid it well, and anyway, her reputation precedes her. She is nothing more than just another airheaded noble." Airheaded noble? How rude, he'd pay double for that, with both his pride and reputation."I'd better go, can't keep the lady waiting can I?"

"Be careful," warned his father. Be careful indeed. As Eris hung up the phone my butler walked towards him.

"Did something happen?" asked Sebastian.

"No nothing." As they walked past I hid myself from view in the shadows.

"Did you know?" said Sebastian. "That most gambling houses are rigged, designed to force you to lose money while at the same time luring you in with false promises of wealth and victory."

"Is that so?"

"My Lady hates liars. Recently, she found out one of her employees sold off one of her factories without her consent, he disappeared from the face of the earth. Even his daughter no longer breathes." Tiny creases appeared between Sebastian's eyebrows as he frowned in thought. "What was his name again? A baron I remember… ah! The late Baron of Foley-Bridge, Henry George Lyon."

I grinned as I spotted the expression of sheer fear and panic on Eris's face. As my butler led my guest down to the back of the manor where no one would hear him scream I returned to the living room and refilled my glass once more.

I walked up to the window which gave me a view of the front of my home, the thick forest would be difficult to travel through on foot and within the night's darkness, I saw the staggering figure of Eris, running, running as fast as he could away, away from here.

"The door opened behind and I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"It seems our guest did not like the Phantomhive treatment," he commented as he too watched the running shadow.

"Did he know? That Vermouth is made from fermented apples. Perhaps the apple of discord fell from the mountains of the gods along with the goddess to Hades," I said as I swayed the liquid in my glass round and round. I drained it and set it down on the window ledge. "I'm going to sleep. This time, the game wasn't fun at all."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 'The Lady, deceiving'**

"Twinkle Twinkle little star,  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>Up above the world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky.<p>

When the blazing sun is gone,  
>when he nothing shines upon,<br>then you show your little light,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.<p>

Then the traveler in the dark,  
>Thanks you for your tiny spark,<br>He could not see which way to go,  
>if you did not twinkle so.<p>

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
>and often through my curtains peep,<br>for you never shut your eye,  
>till the sun is in the sky.<p>

As your bright and tiny spark,  
>Lights the traveler in the dark,<br>though I know not what you are,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, little star."<p>

Milady sang as the carriage rode across the surface of the coarse road, although the walls of the black enclosed carriage muffled her singing for human ears but not for mine. Holding a whip in one hand and the rein to the two purebred Arabian horses, their dark shimmering coats the same dark shade as the carriage, I sat at the front of the carriage outside the main body.

A clicking sound occurred behind me; I turned my head to see Milady pushing the small hatch open by sliding the gold door sideways, she peeped through the rectangular hole and looked at me innocently with those clear sapphire blue eyes.

"How much longer?" she asked, impatience in her voice. I calculated the current speed of the carriage the distance left.

"Another half and hour or so My lady," I replied. Her eyes flashed and she pouted.

"Go faster then," she instructed.

"If I go any faster I'm not sure the horse or the carriage can take the strain," I answered.

"Poo, I paid good money for war breed horses and this is the best they can do?" she frowned and sat back down on the seat with her back to me. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the road, she was so impatient sometimes, brilliant but fickle like a child… no, she was a girl of not even seventeen, she was still a child. However the life she led had made her wiser beyond her years and that dog Eugene she kept in under her roof didn't help. That mutt sorry excuse for a nobleman Eugene Riffeal Radcliffe. Of course I had nothing personal against him, however did he honestly think no one noticed him sneaking into the beds of various maids at night? Not just maids, but even Milady's bedroom chambers as well.

The carriage and horses were already travelling at a speed impossible for others of their kind. In these cases, money really does buy the best.

"My lady, it's dangerous to sit like that, especially with us moving at such a fast pace, please sit on the opposite seat," I said. There was no reply. Was she ignoring me, again… As time passed I realised she was awfully quiet, too quiet. A minute or so past, she wasn't singing or humming like she usually did to pass time. Memorising the necessary hand motions and route without the need for my sight I peeped through the peephole to see Milady reading.

From the angle afforded by the peephole I couldn't see what she was reading. The sleeve of her dress hid its contents from view, but beside her on the gold velvet seat was an excellent sketch of an emerald-cut sapphire necklace. The sapphire was a vivid dark blue: at the top side of the gem was a three-leaf clover decorated with tiny diamonds connecting the sapphire to a silver necklace. While the gem was around the size of the upper joint of my thumb, the total size of the pendent was no more than one and a half inches.

The colour and shape of the precious stone was familiar, almost identical to the white gold ring on Milady's thumb which belonged to her father, it was a one of a kind family heirloom and proof of her status as the head of the Phantomhive family. The sapphire on the ring was slightly squarer than the pendent's; thin rectangular rods of silver encased the jewel thickly in a parallel pattern while the Phantomhive coat of arms was imprinted on its left and right sides

"How long do you intend to look over my shoulder?" asked Milady without even needing to turn around? "Keep your eyes on the road, Sebastian," she said. I grinned and closed the hatch returning my focus to the bumpy road to Canterbury.

The scenery was quite pleasant, luscious green grass and trees. Summer was approaching, Flowers that were in full bloom during the spring were slowly returning to their sleep. But once we arrived in town it drastically changed, the tall buildings shielded away the sunlight as if allowing the people to hide in the shadows. I pulled the carriage to a stop outside an abandoned building in one of the lower alleys. The alley was empty, no one entered through these pathways, the rumours of the buildings being haunted and cursed was an old urban myth.

I let go of the rein and whip and climbed off from my seat. Opening the door Milady stepped out of the carriage. Today she wore a dark violet dress; it hovered a few inches over the ground showing flickers of her black leather boots, her hair was down but a black headband decorated with ribbons, fabric roses and amethysts. The heart shaped collar that clung to her shoulders and sleeves were emblazoned with silver work while a silver belt clung to her rib cage just below her breasts.

Lifting the velvet seat of the carriage I removed Milady's coat from within. I returned the seat to its original location before draping the coat over Milady's shoulders.

"Sebastian," said Milady as she slid her arms through the thick black coat before buttoning the coat. She glanced to her left as a tall man dressed in a fine black suit walked towards us.

"Yes, My lady," I replied.

"May I help you?" asked the man. He had pale skin, large olive green eyes and a short brown hair, I guessed he was around thirty to thirty five years old, there was the scent of gun powder on him as well as blood. From the disturbed folds of his jacket, he had two guns, one at the wait and another strapped to his ankle as well as several knives on the insides of his sleeves, what a fool; I would have used flat hilted knives that way they could not be seen.

_He looks like a preying mantis_, said Milady with her mind. I smiled as I walked towards him.

"Good evening, sir," I said bowing deeply. "My mistress and I were just passing though when her carriage seems to have gotten stuck in one of the cracks."

"May I be of assistance?" he asked.

"That would be most welcomed," I replied. He walked towards the carriage and examined the wheels.

"There seems to be nothing wrong here," he said. He seemed eager for us to leave the area.

"Of course not," said Milady irritably. As she yawned she covered her mouth with her hand revealing the sapphire ring on her thumb. The man froze when he saw the ring, he then bowed hurriedly.

"My lady," greeted the man. "How may I be of assistance?"

"My uncle, Sir Edward Phantomhive, I believe he is here?" she asked in a voice that would chill wine.

"Yes, My lady," replied the man.

"Then lead the way," she smiled, softening the atmosphere and then waved imperiously.

A boy, not much older than ten or eleven, jumped down from a window on the second floor. He wore a brown vest over a set of tattered and worn trousers and shirt, patches of mismatching fabric covered holes and tears while he was covered head to toe in dirt. He walked towards the horses and before I could warn him of their temper he took hold of the rein. The horses neighed and jumped up onto their hind legs, but he seemed as calm as ever holding firmly on the rein he calmed the horses and the settled back down.

"Impressive," remarked Milady. "I brought them for their hot temper and fierce nature yet the boy calmed them so easily. Methinks I was robbed."

"Not at all My lady, Arnold here has a way with animals, not just animals, plants as well," explained the man. "Leave your ride to him; he will take good care of them." Reaching into her pocket milady tossed Arnold a small black wooden chess piece, Arnold caught it with care and his baby blue eyes widen at the sight of the knight.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any sweets on me right now, and I accidently pocketed that the last time I played chess, but it doesn't matter really, wasn't my chess set," said Milady smiling. Arnold shook his head and bowed, his golden blonde curls bouncing as he did.

"Thank you My lady," he said softly. "I've never owned something so lovely." He smiled at her.

_Oh look at him!_ She thought to me. _ He has the smile of an angel._ I tried not to laugh, even the most charming men couldn't make Milady blush yet this little boy with his innocent smile fluttered her heart so easily.

"Arnold will take care of your horses. Shall we head down to the club room?" asked the man.

"My father always told me never to go somewhere with a stranger," replied Milady. She had her head facing down while looking up through her lashes. "At least tell me your name, sir." I watched as the Mantis man's face flushed and his beating heart picked up pace.

"C-Christopher," he said. "Christopher Cooper."

"Well, then, Sir Christopher," said Milady, "Lead the way."

"The Black Rose club has been around for over 200 years," explained Mr. Cooper, leading us down a flight of stone stairs and holding a burning torch over his head to light the way. The stairway was fairly steep, each step about five or six inches higher than the next and around double in depth. I could touch the ceiling if I reached up, and while Milady had no trouble with the width of the tunnel, I could just barely stretch my arms with my elbows at a ninety degree angel before touching both walls. "First created by Archduke Anthony James Henry Phantomhive, your great-great-grandfather I believe, correct?" Milady nodded.

"It's frigid down here," she remarked shivering, her breath forming clouds of steam.

"We use the naturally cool temperature to store wine and a few other forms of food down here, the reduced amount of travel prevents suspicion," explained Mr. Cooper. He removed his scarf and handed it to Milady. "I am used to these temperatures, it will benefit you more." Milady awarded him a flirtatious smile and wrapped the scarf around her neck. The red shade of the scarf did not match her dress, but under these circumstances she didn't seem to mind.

"These buildings," I began tapping the stone wall. "Are they sturdy?" Mr. Cooper turned his head and almost missed a step as he looked at me and then at Milady, a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"I almost forgot, Sir Christopher, this is Sebastian, my butler," introduced Milady. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"A pleasure," I nodded at him and smiled politely.

"Likewise," replied Mr Cooper returning his focus in front of him. The stairs ended and connected to a corridor of the same design as the stairway I counted sixty seven steps from the front entrance, what seemed to be a basement cellar door locked by chains. Mr. Cooper returned his attention back to Milady. "There are over a hundred underground rooms all at three different levels. The rooms at the highest level, this is where we are at now are mostly club activity rooms as well as suites for nobles wishing to spend the night, while the lower floors are used for storage." I had thought he had forgotten my question until he said, "all walls are at least two feet thick and unlike underground basements and cellars, this club house was built from the lower levels up. There is no doubt in my mind that this complex is sturdy." It seemed I had hit a soft spot.

"And I have _absolute_ trust in you," said Milady mending what I had torn. I felt her glare at me and heard an angry undercurrent. _Next time, _think_ before you speak._

_I'm sorry milady_, I sent back on my own current, _I was carless_. Human behaviour was still foreign to me no matter how many years I live; it has never ceased to amaze me with what humans found…pride worthy….was that even the right choice of words?

"This is the main club room," said Mr Cooper stopping at a highly polished wooden door after passing ten; five on each side; similar doors. He placed the burning torch in a holder next to the entrance before turning the copper handle and opening it for her.

The inside was not at all what you would expect from the front entrance, the walls were covered with a thick layer of cement for insulin and soundproofing, painted over with a layer of red paint and trimmed with emerald green, gold and sapphire blue. The carpet was weaved in an elaborate design matching the walls, an electricity lit chandelier hung from the ceiling twelve feet high.

Despite the warmth of the room from the large fireplace on the far left, the atmosphere of the room was cold and unwelcoming. A rare scene where both noblewomen and men played billiards at one end of the room and poker at the other, the far wall was covered with shelves filled with books dating back to the 12th century. The moment the door opened, all activity stopped, gentlemen and ladies looked at Milady as she entered the room. Removing the scarf she folded it and returned it to Mr Cooper with a smile.

"Thank you for leading us here," she said. Mr Cooper took the scarf and bowed.

"Anything for you My lady," he replied, he turned and left closing the door behind him. Milady walked across the room, many eyes still on her, she had a smug look in her eye and walked with confidence and grace.

"Excuse me," she said politely to an elderly gentlemen, he was balding and wore round spectacles, his forehead creased even more so as he looked at her. "I'm looking for Sir Edward Phantomhive; do you know where he is?"

"And you are?" asked the man. Milady showed him the ring on her thumb.

"His handler," she replied. The gentlemen nudged to the fireplace with his chin, Milady smiled in thanks and headed in the directed direction.

"Why is an adolescent here?" whispered a voice of a male no older than twenty.

"You are still one in my eyes," replied another. "That _adolescent_ my son is the current guard dog of Great Britain's…other side."

"But she is no more than seventeen."

"Age can not reflect ones true abilities my son, like her fore fathers, she is no mere human; but being entwined with the thorns of sin and blood."

"It has been a while dear uncle," greeted Milady to a clean shaven male in his mid to late twenties.

"Celyn, to think you've once again tracked me down so quickly," replied the man. His sapphire blue eyes identical to Milady's had shallow crows feet at the other corners that would only appear as he smiled, a sharp chin and black hair that reached past his ear lobes. He was dressed in an exquisite royal blue coat, the cuffs, collar and hem were decorated in gold thread while a flowing white scarf which matched the ruffles on his sleeves separated his skin and coat, his trousers were a of the same shade as his hair and tucked into a set of finely black leather boots.

"Do not be misled by my success dear uncle, you are a hard man to find," assured Milady, he stood up from his seat and embraced her in his arms. "It's good to see you Uncle Edward."

"You too my child," he agreed. "Sit down," he insisted pulling Milady into a identical seat next to his; I silently walked to stand behind her; a coffee table sat between them as he leaned over and said. "Is it true then? That you sent that fool Aneirin Eris home crying for his mother." Milady laughed lightly.

"I wasn't kind enough to send him home, more of… he, ran away," she answered. The two laughed in harmony separated through the soprano and alto sound of their voice. Milady explained to him solemnly that she now needed a merchant to replace one of the ovens in the main kitchen as one of the current ones were now of no use to her as she wouldn't let a kitten sleep in it let alone a chief cook. "You made quite a bit of money from him, did you not?" she asked when the matter of value came into mind.

"It seemed he didn't recognise the calluses of an experience card player," said Sir Edward showing her his hands. She placed hers on his; they were almost half the size.

"How was Italy?"

"Ah! Italy! The women are bitterly beautiful yet their hearts are cold." Sir Edward sighed. "Must be a national characteristic, I wonder what the men there did to them to make them so..." he trailed off.

"Of course your mind would jump to such things," speculated Milady but she smiled. "That is good, I guess, it seems you're the same as ever dear uncle. Men grow wiser with age but it seems you do not, in fact quite the opposite."

"I see the passing spring has not thawed your heart my dear Celyn, you need to enjoy life, smile more," Milady raised an eyebrow. "I mean…well you do smile, but I have yet to see you smile from the heart since…" he paused. "…since Brother died."

"Father's death is in the past Uncle Edward," replied Milady. "The only thing I see before me is the future." Sir Edward's eyes widen as he looked closely at his niece, they then softened as he smiled.

"Yet you take the place of your deceased father when you could have easily passed the responsibility to another," he said. "Brother wouldn't have wanted you to continue the family tradition as a watch dog; I can not help but think revenge for your father is what drives you now." He rested his hand on hers as he spoke.

"I won't deny it, revenge is what I desire," she divulged. "But not for Father, not for his death, for me. Those who murdered him may be dead, but others of their kind are still alive, which is why when that time comes. I will be in the shadows waiting, waiting for them with my sword drawn to their throat, waiting for all eternity if I must, until I can call 'Checkmate'."

Sadness filled Sir Edward's eyes. "You could have chosen a much easier life, you could have married and had a family, live your days in peace, bury your hate in the past. You are still young my dear, you can still change your mind."

"But I will not," said Milady. "This is the path I have chosen. I will not abandon my hate, if I did; there'd be nothing left in me." Sir Edward tightened his grip on Milady's hand.

"Then this is where I will stay, beside your throne," he said. "_You_ are the sovereign I swerve."

"My lady," said a waiter holding a tall glass of wine in front of her. "Compliments of the man in red." Milady took the glass and he walked away.

"Do you always get free drinks?" asked Sir Edward as Milady set it on the coffee table. She nodded. "I should have been born a woman."

"Take mine," she said pushing the glass towards him, he reached for the glass. "If you like wine that is drugged." Her right eye hidden by her fringe and hair ornaments was emitting a faint glow which I recognised from whenever she used her, gift.

"Drugged?" asked Sir Edward, he pulled his hand back as Milady picked up the glass and handed it to me.

"Here," she said offering me the wine. It seemed she already knew that very few Earth made poisons and drugs could affect me, Milady was sharp and observant but I not help but wonder if she didn't it.

"Since when?" I asked taking the glass and drinking it. Through my side vision I could see an elderly man in red frown, a fool to think milady would fall for such a cheap trick, as I held the glass up to my lips I could smell the unwanted substance within the drink, an amateur who brought it off the streets to drug and bed woman no doubt.

"Since the time Mrs. Margride made me a glass of pink lemonade and I stopped drinking after one sip and gave it to you, you drained the glass yet you did not even show even the slightest sign of heart burn."

"How did you know it wa-" began Sir Edward but cut himself off. "No never mind, I don't want to know but I'm guessing it has something to do with your hobby of poison collection." I placed the empty glass down on the coffee table. Milady opened her mouth to speak but Sir Edward held up his hand for silence. "I don't want to know!" he hummed.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you knew how to play," said Milady innocently, pointing to a far table where several people were playing cards.

"Celyn my dear, you are talking to a man who managed to cheat a merchant out of his entire wealth, well most of it anyway, my friends did the rest."

"Just checking," said Milady standing up.

"Do you know how to play then?"

"No, but I am a _very_ fast learner."

* * *

><p>"I fold," said a short, pumped man, the number of brown hairs left on his head could be counted with one hand, and his brown suit stained as was his red scarf and his face so wrinkled, it alone made an excellent poker face.<p>

"The pot is mine then," smirked another. He was younger in his late thirties and dressed in a bottle green coloured garment which flattered his eyes and red hair.

"Who is to deal next?" asked a blonde haired woman, her blue eyes cunning and deep.

"Here," said the first shuffling the red back cards and tossing them across the table, Milady intercepted the toss and picked up the deck.

"May I play?" she asked sweetly.

"Young lady, this is real gambling, you _lose_ your money when you lose," said the man dressed in bottle green.

"Sebastian," commanded Milady as she sat down between the older and younger man, I reached into my pocket for the bag of gold, silver and copper coins; all stamped with 'Black Rose' club seal; a rose bounded by chains that were entwined with thorns; and placed them on the table. She tossed the cards to its intended destination of the blonde woman.

The woman looked down her long nose at Milady and began shuffling the cards; her nails were painted a pale pink that would match a human's natural nail colour while her eyes were subtly lined with light brown kohl. She wore a yellow and white trimmed dress that suited her dark blonde hair which was tied in a tight bun at the back of her head while there was a diminutive mole on her left cheekbone.

She then passed the deck to the elder man on her right. He cut the deck and returned the cards, she began dealing a card to the four of them including herself starting with the man dressed in bottle green on her left before repeating the cycle until they all had five cards, they all looked at their cards except for milady who merely set them side by side along the table.

"You need to look at your cards first," remarked the heavy man, he grinned wolfishly at her, his eyes darted to the laid out cards in front of her and then back to her face. Milady smiled sweetly.

"I know." The man dressed in green and sitting left of the dealer set seven copper coins into the centre two more than the minimum, Milady placed one silver; worth ten copper coins; both men chuckled at milady's poor play and the heavy man placed a silver coin as well, but the woman after him was not fooled and folded from the game.

"I have nothing to work with," she explained placing her hand into the discarded pile without showing anyone their identity, she had a soft voice but it sounded as if it could be as loud as anyone else's if she wanted it to be. "A change of hand?" she asked. Both men sent two cards from their hands to the discarded pile to be dealt new cards while Milady kept her entire hand.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" asked the man to Milady's right. He played with two silver coins in his hand; his stubby fingers stumbled sightly as he twirled the coins. "Better yet, have you ever played?"

"No," she replied honestly tapping her forefinger gently against the wooden table. The older man looked at her suspiciously; she looked back giving him a perfect opportunity to read her expression, reading every slight twitch and line on her face. He dabbed the sweat from his forehead with a yellowing handkerchief.

"Fold," he said as Milady swiftly placed a silver coin and three copper coins in the centre.

"Afraid?" asked the red haired male as he was about to placed two silvers in the centre but he paused in thought as he examined Milady's face, he couldn't read anything, I could tell as neither could I. "Fold," he said eventually. I slide the winning coins towards our original pile but aside from replacing the two silvers and three copper coins she had bet with.

"I win then," remarked Milady, although there was no need for her to show her hand but Milady swiftly slid her hand over the cards where they created a fan like shape in her hand; all the exact same distance apart and at identical angles; she flipped over her hand revealing a king of hearts, a queen of diamonds, a ten of spades and two threes one of hearts while the other of diamonds. Aside from a pair she had nothing, yet she bluffed her way to the pot.

The red haired man first grinned, showing his straight white teeth. "I'm impressed; but there are other rounds that need to be played."

This time it was his turn to deal, like the woman before him he shuffled the deck while the person to his right cut the deck before he dealt out the cards. Milady glanced at her hand; she had two red tens, a ten and three of spades and a diamond six before placing them face down. Like she did before, she took three coins from the pile of coins she had won and placed them in the centre.

"Sebastian, get me a cup of tea," commanded Milady.

"Yes My lady," I said. I looked around the room and decided to talk to the bartender for the location of the kitchen. "Excuse me," the bartender looked up from wiping crystal glasses.

"May I help you?"

"My Mistress, she wishes for something to drink but is not fond of alcohol," a small lie never hurt anyone. "May I ask where the kitchen is so I can prepare her a cup of tea?"

"The kitchen is down at the lower levels," he replied. "If you want you can use what is here." I thanked him and looked behind the counter, they had middle quality broken tea leaves, what seemed to be a burner or stove, sugar but no milk and no cup and saucers either. I sighed, what to do? Milady was a fuss eater, well drinker in this case; the broken tea leaves had more surface area needing less time to brew there was also maple syrup as well as a lot of ice.

Milady would have to do without milk tea; I filled a kettle a quarter of the way with water from the tap then held it over the burner to heat it. The burner wasn't very hot and the process was slow. I check to make sure no one was looking and removed one of my gloves by bitting down at one of the fingertips and pulling my hand out. Carefully, I held my hand by the flame and it quickly changed from orange to light blue then white, the water boiled quickly and I removed it from the flame and turned off the gas. The flame lingered for a few second before vanishing.

Next, I poured some of the hot water into a ceramic mug, crushing the already broken leaves I poured a handful of them into the water. In a different mug I spooned two table spoons of sugar into another mug and pour a small amount of the remaining hot water melting the sugar. I stirred the tea leaf and hot water mixture to speed the pace of the leaves releasing their flavour.

When the liquid was a dark red, I cautiously spooned out the tea leaves and threw them in the bin. Lastly, I used one of the larger crystal cups used for sherry and other alcoholic beverages and filled it half way with the red tea then poured the liquid sugar in the glass. I stirred it then filled it with ice, carrying it on a silver tray I carried it back to the poker table and placed it before Milady.

"I said tea not sherry," she remarked. Her pile of silver and gold had at least doubled while her coppers had tripled in amount, she was either the god's favourite daughter or she had found a way to cheat…she was using her gift to see into the future. Both the young man and woman's piles were halved while the balding man who sat to Milady's left was down to his last few silvers and coppers.

The woman shuffled the deck of cards in her hand then handed them to the man to her, he separated them into three sections then stack them one on top of another again and handed it back to the woman, she dealt out five cards each one at a time.

Milady looked at her hand; she had a three king a spade, diamond and heart; a queen of hearts and a jack of hearts instead of placing them face down like before she kept them in her right hand.

"Can I swap some of my coppers for silvers?" asked Milady taking a sip of the cold tea. "If Britain was warmer I'd drink it often," she said to me.

"Here," the blonde woman slid three silvers across the table. Milady counted thirty coppers in three stacks of ten, leaning forward she exchanged them for the silvers. Just as she leaned forward the older man on her left saw her hand and grinned, Milady didn't seem to have noticed as she placed her cards side by side on the table face down.

"Five coppers," said the man to the dealer's left pushing the said number of coins to the centre.

"Call," Milady did the same.

"Raise," the balding man pushed his remaining five silvers into the centre.

"I fold," said the woman. "Change of hand?"

"Three," said the man on Milady's right, he discarded three cards and received three in return.

"Two," Milady discarded two cards from the left which I guess would be the queen and jack of hearts, the dealer dealt her two cards, she took a look at them, the ace and ten of hearts, useless. The older man kept his entire hand.

"All in," he said pushing his remaining coppers to the centre.

"Fold," said the man to Milady's right tossing his cards aside. "There is no point, why should I take such a risk for a few measly coins?" The older man on her left looked at Milady.

"How about I add this to the pot then?" The older man removed a small box from his chest pocket and opened it before Milady; it was a sapphire pendent, the exact same as the one in milady's sketch but the sketch did the sapphire no justice; the vivid colour of the jewel could not be captured in paint. "Surely it would be worth the risk," he closed the box and placed it in the pot.

"All in," she said pushing her coins to the centre. Was the pendent the reason she played in the first place? Yet because of it she would loss all that she had won and more. He grinned wolfishly and showed his hand, three aces and two threes.

"Well, well, because of your greed you lost," he leaned forward and reached for his prize.

"Not quite," said Milady showing her hand, it was a royal flush consisting of; the ace, king, queen, jack and ten of hearts. "Cheating is a double edge sword good sir, seems like that pendent is now mine. Sebastian, my spoils please."

I leaned forward and moved the coins in the centre towards the rest of Milady's winnings, she smiled at the defeated player who now had nothing, he glared back at her, clearly livid. He began to rise in his seat when I noticed the scent of gun powder, he'd reached into his pocket for a hidden weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I cautioned, before he had realised I was standing beside him with my knife at his throat, Milady had her own gun on the table with the barrel pointed in our direction, it seemed that my intervention wasn't necessary at all.

"Try it," she dared him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 'The butler, mysterious'**

As the sun rose through the sky, light poured pasted the royal blue velvet curtains and into my eyes, I exhaled in a sigh as I turned to my side, but the light persisted. It continued to shine on my head and after a while my hair began to feel like it had just come out of an oven. Speaking of ovens, I wondered how the new oven in the kitchen was doing, still clean or covered in grease. In the end I gave in to Mother Nature, what time was it? It was a rare for me to be up so early and not having to have Sebastian wake me up, in fact, probably a first.

I sat up and stretched, my white cotton chemise hanging off my shoulder, I pushed aside my duvet to the left and felt around with the soles of my feet for my slippers sliding them onto my feet and stood up. What time was it I wondered? Walking around my bed and to the window I put on a white robe and a heavy peach toned shawl over my shoulders. I opened the curtains and peered out the closed glass windows. Even the sun had yet to properly rise at this time despite the fact summer was drawing near, the mornings were still chilly, I pressed my hand against the ice like window and when I lifted it moments later, I could see a clear depiction of my hand print on the glass. Slowly it started to fade leaving only the traces of oil in circular patterns from my hands. My hair was a mess, I never really bothered combing it resulting in countless knots and tangles near the ends, for once I decided to bush it with a comb, I personally couldn't tell the difference from before I did so and tied it up with a pale blue ribbon.

Boredom quickly took over, perhaps this was why I never wake before I had to, in the end I decided to take a stroll around the manor, the sun was barely awake which meant aside from a few employees most of the household was still asleep including Sebastian, probably. Did he sleep? I'd never seen him do so but he was still sort of human, wasn't he? It felt strangely familiar strolling down the corridor across the wooden floorboards, walking alone in an unlit, cold and lifeless atmosphere.

As I journeyed down the front stairs to the ground floor and towards the back of the manor, I could hear the voices of maids and servants smell the fresh bread being baked in the kitchen, the walls were also poorly painted in these areas of the manor, it wasn't obvious but enough to irritate me, I'd have a word with Sebastian later about it.

While I walked past the main back door I noticed it wasn't locked, either a careless mistake or someone was outside. Not the gardeners, they went out through the eastern side door as their equipment was stored there along with horse stables and coops. The maids and servants had no business through these doors and the cooks always exited through the kitchen door that led to the water well and vegetable patch.

Maybe I was just over thinking things; I turned the brass knob and entered the stone tiled courtyard, the air was surprisingly warmer out here than inside but despite the cold breeze standing at the far end of the courtyard stood a tall, well built male dressed in a casual white shirt and black trousers that were tucked into a pair of dark brown knee high leather boots. In his hand he held a black revolver and his gold green eyes fixed on a round target around fifty feet away, pulling the trigger his hands recoiled slight from the force of the gun, he fired six rounds before the gun was emptied, they formed a neat cluster slightly to the left of the target's centre. His hands lacked the defined calluses one received from constant practice with a gun but they were coarse, from holding the handle of a sword.

"You lack practice Eugene Riffeal Radcliffe," I remarked another cold breeze past; I ran my fingers through my hair pushing it back from my face with little success, I pulled my shawl closer to my neck for the slightest extra warmth. "You've gotten so comfortable with a sword you've forgotten how to shoot with a gun."

Eugene turned his entire body to face me; twirling the gun around one finger he held the gun by the barrel as he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed deeply.

"My Lady," he greeted.

"When did you return Eugene?" I asked sternly remembering that I had specifically instructed him to greet me the moment he returned, it was the same for all employees who were returning for leave or on a business trip of some sort any sort, thought during those times I'd usually forget or not really care, this household was large, I did-couldn't remember all their names.

"Last night my lady," he replied as he stood backup straight. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; he had trouble sleeping in moving vehicles, he was even unable to sleep well on a mattress different from the one he was used to. His straight silvery blonde hair tussled and moved in the breeze; it had grown longer, now reaching past his brows and almost covered his eyes if he did not constantly push it back with his fingers.

"And yet you did not greet me," I noted.

"It was late into the night my lady, I was told you were already preparing to sleep," he answered.

"Does it matter? I always told you to greet me whenever you returned, did I not?"

"Yes my lady, it was my error, forgive me." He was no fun to tease, he was far too obedient to quarrel or disagree with me. I sighed and smiled walked towards him, greeting him as an important family member instead of an employee. He bent down on one knee as I held my arms around him in a gentle embrace; I could smell the familiar smell of tobacco on his clothes. I always hated it when he smoked and forbid him of lighting one in my presence, yet on his clothes, the lingering smell was comforting. I ran my fingers through his hair, it was soft, like cotton, removing the ribbon from my hair I tied up the back of his into a small ponytail and smiled at the result. It suited him well, in a puppy with a bow-tie sort of way. He raised his hand to feel what I had done with a perplexed expression on his face, but it relaxed into a smile.

"Welcome home," I said quietly resting my brow against his collar bone; he placed a warm hand on mine smothering the faint tremor of my arm.

"I'm home."

"Over 200 ships were damaged or destroyed on they way back from South America during the storm, the price of cotton and sugar can be expected to almost double until the next voyage," said Sebastian reading from a report. I sat in my office on the my leather chair as I rummaged through the weeks load of paperwork, it ranged from complaints of my conduct from many noblemen who did not know their place to floor plans of a new store opening in London.

"What of my own ships?" I asked.

"Those that who listened to your warning either returned three days before the storm hit or will be arriving within the week."

"And those that did not listen?" I asked, there always was at least one who did not listen, I personally thought they were looking down on me because I'm female. Men, when will they ever learn?

"They all made it back, at least most parts of them did," replied Sebastian. "They all have extensive damage to their ships and many have lost several sailors."

"Prepare the usual trust fund for the sailors with families," I said. "Stripe the captains of their privileges and split the crews to the other ships for now, pawns that do not listen are useless, if they continue to disobey get rid of them." 'Get rid of' could have meant anything from tickling their feet until they promised to be good little boys to pushing them off a roof or tossing them into a river, I didn't really care but Sebastian always came up with the most entertaining ways of dealing with things, he had once hung a man upside down by the ankle from the tower of London, till this day I still had no idea how he did it. Whenever I asked all he said in reply was.

"I am but a butler my lady. The Countess's will, whatever you desire, I shall attain."

"And the ships?" questioned Sebastian, what to do with the large blocks of wood that floated across the sea like a rose petal in a bathtub to eventually sink and be forgotten.

"Repair those that can be repaired without the need of long term maintenance, the others can be sold for the wood but be sure to send each disgraced captain a piece of their broken ship," I added. To a captain, his ship was his world his life and now, because of his insolence, his world would be destroyed. It'd be mean to send him off without a souvenir.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, it opened and in entered Eugene.

"My Lady, Mr. Michaels," he greeted.

"Mr. Radcliffe," replied Sebastian, the two were always so formal despite working with one another for almost three years. I was certain they disliked each other.

"Is something wrong Eugene?" I questioned.

"I just came to give you the assessment reports on you city townhouses," replied Eugene placing another stake of papers on my desk, I counted them, there were four evenly sized piles of files with enough manuscript to cover the floors of my manor. Urgh! Why was so much of my life to do with thinly sliced trees? And Sebastian was wonders why I barely socialize…then again I'd rather be swamped by papers than be swarmed by a room full of nobles. Trees didn't talk, or wear horrid smelling perfumes or obvious face paint while agreeing with the Queen's anti cosmetics declaration… or giggle annoyingly for that matter.

"You could have sent it with a maid," Sebastian pointed out.

"I'd feel more assured if I delivered it personally my lady," replied Eugene. "I've noticed a few coins I keep in a box on my desk to use for tips have gone missing." I knew he immediately regretted letting that slip from his tongue.

"Should we investigate?" offered Sebastian. See?

"No," said Eugene quickly. "No, its fine, I think I have a fair idea who did it and I don't want a starving child on the street because of me."

"What if it's not just coins their stealing? Vases, paintings maybe even heirlooms, we can not let this go unchecked," said Sebastian.

"I will not have a woman, a child or anyone thrown on the streets over a mere assumption of mine," replied Eugene; I sat waiting for them to remember I was here. One second.

"Could it be she was another one of your companions?" queried Sebastian. Two seconds.

"What?"

"Come to think of it, just how many women have you gone through? How many have you driven to the brink of insanity? Three at least, that much I know, after all they shot themselves failing to take you with them, such a pity."

"That's a bad joke Michaels."

Honestly, the two were like cats and dogs, Sebastian was the black alley cat with those creepy yellow eyes my father always told me to avoid and Eugene was like the big fluffy golden retriever I once owned before it got shot by a hunter who wasn't even allowed to be hunting on our land, the dear man paid dearly for killing my beloved pet…come to think of it, if his recuperation and rehabilitation went well he'd probably be discharged some time this year. Twenty seconds.

"Another soiled wretch will not make much difference there," said Sebastian harshly, technically it would, wouldn't it? More people meant less food. "These lower class citizens are the poorly dressed version of merchants; then again it was no doubt your fault."

"Ha! I highly doubt your birth is much different from theirs," snapped Eugene. "Your poor mother must have been devastated when she discovered she gave birth to a sadist demon like you!" Eugene was so close to the truth it'd be a problem if he was any sharper, I wonder if demons had mothers, and how I wonder? Fifty seconds.

"My Lady," Sebastian turned to face me finally remembering I was here. It took fifty seconds, well, better than a minute…I guess. "With all due respect this can not go unaccounted for, one day they may be stealing coins the next they made run off with your great-grandfather's ceremonial sword or even clothes from your dresser and wardrobe." He knew I'd react to the last two, what an underhanded method.

Both men looked at me, why was it that the only time they had the same look as each other in their eyes was when they were arguing? I sighed, first facing Eugene I said. "I will leave this to you Eugene," he grinned in victory, it was easy to guess what expression Sebastian was making. "But, if more than a few coins go missing…"

"I understand my lady," said Eugene, he bowed. "Excuse me," he walked backwards towards the door before turning around at the last moment, the instant the door closed I turned my head to face Sebastian.

"Starting from Eugene's office see if anything else is missing beside coins, search the house alone and tell no one, especially not Eugene," I sighed and leaned against the back of my seat. "Tell me the moment you discover something." Although I could tell he was listening Sebastian's eyes were starring after Eugene at the oak door. "Is something wrong?"

"You are too soft on him my lady," commented Sebastian. "You treat him differently from the other employees, is it because he is a disgraced noble or a discarded black sheep?" He always saved his foul language for Eugene, I always wondered if he did it because he held his tongue about everyone else.

"Neither," I replied after laughing at the tone of his voice. "Are you, by any chance, jealous?" I asked amused at the mere thought.

"My Lady, I'm being serious here." The tone of his voice made me think why I'd even consider such a possibility.

"You're also being very harsh," I observed.

I'd always wondered how I kept my head on my neck and my feet to the ground, at first I thought it was because of my line of work and level headedness, perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps it was because I had Sebastian whispering in one ear and Eugene in another; instead of an angel and a devil on my shoulders, I had a human and a demon behind me.

"I guess with Uncle Edward always on his little trips, Uncle Clive living in Ireland and my Aunts living with their husbands on their own estate, you and Eugene are the closest thing I have to family," I explained, he showed a expression of disbelief and absurdity the only other time I ever saw such a expression was when I told my Uncle Clive if he tried to send anymore suitor my way I'd shot him.

My right eye burned, I felt the Silver Star pentagon light up around my iris, my vision split in half, one was of my current activity, what I saw at that very moment, the other, of the past, the building engulfed by flames that was once Eugene's home. "Sebastian, I understand you dislike Eugene, but, look out for him, even if only a little, his heart bleeds for every sad story he hears, poke him the right way and his heart easily sways, unlike you, his only human after all."

"You seem to care a lot for him." I couldn't read his expression, it was a perfect fake smile painted over a flawless canvas.

"As I said before, the two of you are the closest thing I have to family." If we were a family… Sebastian would be the nagging mother…Eugene the sympathetic father and me… their only daughter. I laughed lightly at the thought, what was I thinking?

3 years ago…

"Ladybird Ladybird fly away home,

Your house is on fire and your children are gone.

All but one and that's little Ann,

For she crept under the frying pan,"

I sang softly to myself as the open top carriage rode down the bumpy country road. The sun setting on the horizon resembled liquorice flames burning all in its path. The grass fields were slightly yellow from the recent lack of rainfall due to summer arriving, the grass was uneven and looked as if it hadn't been cut recently. The Landlord of these areas really let himself go, did he not care what passing nobles thought? If not, good for him.

The wind blew the scent from east towards us, the horses moved recklessly before Sebastian tugged on the rein, they continued to struggle before I heard a hissing noise, the horses fell silent.

"What's wrong?" I questioned leaning against the carriage wall and resting my elbow against the open window of the carriage door. What was that smoky smell in the air? It reminded me of the time one of the maids accidently lit her apron on fire by leaning into the fireplace while trying to clean. She survived with a few minor burns and a fee to buy a new dress extra but otherwise fine.

"There's a fire," explained Sebastian, he sniffed the breeze on the wind. "From the smell, it's nearby, several house or a-"

"Manor," I finished for him, my right eye burned as red flames blurred its vision. "How far?"

"Nine, maybe ten minutes my lady," estimated Sebastian.

"Make it five," I directed.

"Yes my lady."

I gasped, flames lashed out through the windows and doors of the manor, the landscape around it was blurred by the intense heat of the fire while it became harder and harder to breath as we got closer, the heat travelled down my throat causing discomfort.

"My Lady I think it is best for you to stay in the carriage," suggested Sebastian, he jumped down from his seat at the front and blocked the carriage door preventing me from getting out, the horses also announced their discomfort, Sebastian touched one with his hand and once more they immediately fell silent, I had to remember to ask him to teach me that one day.

My right eye watered as it burned once more, tears trickled down one cheek, flames, I could feel the intense heat, the flames continued to spread from a very messy bedroom to the hall, the emerald green wallpaper and dark blue carpet caught alight engulfing everything in its path, paintings, rugs and two bodies. As the flames travelled it showed a male, blonde and in his early twenties or so, his eyes, they were confused, frightened, relying on survival instincts he backed away from the flames to the nearest window until his foot step down on the handle of a leather whip, he fell backwards.

"Sebastian, catch him!" I ordered, within seconds one of the glass windows on the second floor shattered. Sebastian ran faster than my left eye could see and caught the falling male his arms. I sighed in relief as he landed on the grass, he made it in time.

"A noble," guessed Sebastian judging from his attire and hands. As the flames spread and grew hotter it flickered towards the grass field where we stood.

"Sebastian, the flames," I said. He looked up and quickly surveyed the fire, bitting down on the tip of the white glove on his right hand he tugged it off, his nails, they were black. Holding up his hand to eye level the flames began to twist and turn within itself, the flames pulled away from the grass and trees and confined itself within the manor. The brilliant liquorice of the flames dulled to a lifeless crimson, Sebastian lifted the man over one shoulder as if he weighed little and carried him towards the carriage.

"We have 5 minutes before the locals begin to notice the commotion, it would look suspicious if I confine the flames, maybe it'd be better if-"

I could already see the result with my right eye. "If you release the flames it will spread to the forest and eventually the farms, I rather they thought of it as the result of an arsonist than mess with peoples livelihood," I replied. Sebastian placed the male on the grass and leaned him against the carriage.

He was well dressed even for a noble, the quality of his white shirt; black trousers and dark brown boots weren't a price a Baron would willingly pay for a casual garment. Why did I immediately focus my attention to his clothes I wonder? Must be my line of work…. His pale almost silver blonde hair was unkempt and reached past his earlobe, pale ivory skin that had not seen much sun light, a pointed face with a fragile nose and chin. From a distance I could not tell but his hands were coarse yet they lack the scars of hard labour.

"My Lady," said Sebastian drawing my attention back to our current problem.

"We're leaving," I said I tapped my fingers as I thought against the wooden door and looked around, through my right eye I could see people running at the sight of the fire. "Cut through the trees and stay clear of any main roads until the sunsets." I turned around to sit down when Sebastian asked.

"My Lady what of him?" He asked nudging to my unconscious guest.

I turned around and looked down at him, I knelt down to meet his eye level, what did he see? What did he go through? No, this wasn't good, never get your personally emotions involved, in anything, it would cloud your judgement. "We'll bring him with us," I replied, no, this wasn't right, what was I thinking? "Place him in the carriage, I'll figure the rest out on the way." No, I needed to think this through, don't get your personal emotions involved. "We're leaving."

As the carriage rode through the rough grounds of the forest I looked away from the window and at our guest, what was I thinking? Bringing him along, that flame wasn't an accident; whoever lit it wouldn't be happy to know he survived. Yet why couldn't I bring myself to leave him there? The image of a younger me replaced him for a mere moment, a blood bath replaced the fire, a deserted manor replaced the burning mansion, the smell of salt and rust replaced the cloudy and thick air.

He was alone, like I was. I was left to die, no, I did die, but I came back, no more than a mere corpse pretending to still be alive. He didn't need to go through what I did; no one did, even if my choice was the wrong one, even if it was just selfish desire. I was a selfish person, but not selfish enough to save someone just to boast about it. If I could prevent one person from becoming like me, perhaps the risk was worth it, perhaps….

"How is he?" I asked as Sebastian laid my guest down on the bed of one of the guest rooms. It was a simple room white and cream in colour, usually used for the servants of a guest but if he woke up in a room with red walls, I didn't think he'd respond well. The room was in the south towards the back of the building on the second floor, away from any guest that might drop by unexpectedly and the peering eyes of the maids and servants.

"His wounds aren't very deep," replied Sebastian drowning a towel in ice cold water, I took it from him and twisted the excess water from the towel before wiping his face with it. "Most likely caused by a whip or cane," he continued. "I've added some alcohol to the water so it should help clean the wounds before I dress them."

"Get him a change of clothes," I added. "One that is not splattered in blood." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lady," said Sebastian closing the door behind him.

My right eye burned once more, showing me flashes, images too quick for me to process or understand, all that remembered was a red ladybird flying towards the flames.

"Anne," he whispered, a tear trickled from his left eye. I wondered who she was to his, a friend? Fiancé perhaps, whoever they were if they were in the manor at the time of the fire, they probably did not survive, by confining the flames in the manor Sebastian had prevented the flames from spreading but as the manor burned no only was the fire trapped, but all those inside as well. He was fortunate, this one, to have survived. There were marks of strangulation around his neck; the skin of his wrist had defined dents and red markings as if he'd been chained. I leaned in closer, there was the faint red outline of a hand on his right cheek and the cuts that were caused by a sharp blade started from the left then right.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. I have been alone for far too long, talking to a sleeping person almost expecting him to respond, at least he was not dead. Sebastian knocked on the door. "Come in," I said, he entered carrying a set of blue and white strip night clothes and a dark maroon robe. "Clean and dress his wounds then change his clothes," I directed standing up and walked towards the door to give him some privacy, before I left I glanced back as Sebastian removed his shirt in preparation to clean his wound. There were more scars than finger and toes combined on his body, some old, faded and barely visible to the naked eye while others still possessed the flush of tender skin.

"I'm sorry," the cry of a weeping child, a dull room, the sound of a lashing whip and the smell of iron and salt in the air; fresh blood.

I blinked and covered my mouth as my stomach churned, quickly opening the door and closing it behind me I gasped for air. What was that? My right eye grew warm; I looked at my reflection in the glass window. So that was how I looked like whenever this gift of mine was invoked, my eye… it was… inhuman, a silver line circled my iris while a pentagon star formed around my pupil, it was so strange so unusual, I just starred. At first all I saw were mere flashes, mere hints, clues, a tiny lead ahead of my opponent, but now, what was it I saw? First the fire now this? This gift was growing stronger there was no doubt, but, would it turn into a sword I could wield? Or would it drive me to my end?

The sound of breaking glass caught my attention; I pulled my attention from the glass window and returned to the guest room. The temperature dropped dramatically as I opened the door, the windows were shattered with glass fragments scattered across the carpet; that'll take a long time to clean; furniture broken and the bed turned to its side. Sebastian leaned against the right wall of the room with his hands in his pocket starring down at my guest, sitting in the far left corner.

He was curled up in a ball, he'd changed out of his bloodstained clothes and into the night wear but the buttons of his shirt was still undone, he was trembling, his fingers gripping his hair and arms blocking his ears.

"Sebastian," I said expecting an explanation.

"It seemed I frightened him when he woke up and saw me," replied Sebastian.

"And the glass?"

"Oh! That…" Sebastian stood straight and walked towards me, smiling sheepishly he admitted. "That actually was my fault." I knew it; the glass shards scattered around the room was irregular. "I lost my temper and for a second my power, this…" he carefully chose the right word. "…form is still new to me." I looked him in the eye then sighed, I doubt he lied, he had not reason to, nothing to benefit from.

"I see…Clean up this mess," I instructed before returning my attention to my guest. "Get him to a new room, its freezing in here."

"Yes my lady," replied Sebastian taking a step towards him. My guest tried to shout but his throat was dry from the fire, as Sebastian walked closer he moved back,

"Stop," I commanded. "Get him a new room, leave this to me."

"Yes, right away," said Sebastian he placed a hand over his heart and bowed before leaving the room. I couldn't say he was unmerciful, to have mercy you needed humanity and he didn't have that either.

Slowly I walked toward my guest. Kneeling down beside him I gently untangled his fingers from his soft silver blonde hair, he didn't look up but through his fringe, I could see he had light olive green eyes that fitted well with his face. I felt myself smiled gently at him; he was just like a young puppy, afraid and unsure of his surroundings, keeping to himself until he felt safe.

"You're skin feels like snow," I noted placing my palm against his cheek; his skin was colder than ice. "You'll catch a cold if you dress like that." Although technically it was Sebastian's fault…but then again he woke up while Sebastian was dressing him so I guess he was to blame as well…then again, anyone would be frightened if you woke up and a demon was dressing you. Reaching forward I began buttoning the buttons on his shirt; they were a lot easier that lacing up the back of a corset, why couldn't female garments have buttons?

"This world is full of unexpected things, isn't it?" I felt like I was talking to myself, the way he looked down and didn't respond to a single word I say, perhaps I was. "We humans, we're so weak aren't we? Disease, famine, murder even suicide, we die so easily don't we?" I sighed, finishing the last button I stood up. "Shouldn't you make the most of what you have? Instead of mourning over what you've lost, after all, you never know when your world shatters around you." What kind of encouragement speech was this? No, it wasn't an encouragement speech, just the way I saw the world. I held out my hand towards him. "Just keep moving forward, keep walking and never look back on what was and what if. Here, let me help you up. My name's Celyn, and you?"

He looked at me, fear, grief and loss were evident in his olive green eyes, hesitantly, he reached for my hand with his, trembling the entire way.

"Eugene, Eugene Riffeal Radcliffe."

"What will you do?" asked Sebastian as I looked through the shelves of my father's, no, my study. I never realised how many books there were, I'd always looked at it as a mass of colours used to decorate the background. My father had always been a fan of Shakespeare, old and worn copies of 'Hamlet', 'Romeo and Juliet' and other Shakespeare plays filled a large half of one shelf, perhaps I should start reading them as well.

"About what?" I asked playing dumb, it was obvious what or who he was asking about. Still, it never hurt to play the airheaded noblewoman once in a while; if I did I'd get my way easier and also buy time before I answered him. The shelves and other furniture were all a light chestnut brown made from rosewood, perhaps it was time I renovated and changed the colour scheme, after all, light brown was mother's colour, not mine.

"Your new house guest," replied the stiff and emotionless butler looking out the study room door, there were several maids cleaning the windows and floorboards, he closed the door.

"What of him?" I asked skimming through the shelves of books. I stop at a small leather bounded book, the words 'The adventures of Alice in wonderland' imprinted on the binder. I remembered this book; it was one of my favourite and perhaps still was.

"My Lady, have you not looked at all the background information I have given you?" Yes, I did actually, and I didn't really care. I reached for the book standing on my balls of my feet but still couldn't reach, who would put a children's book on the fifth shelf? Well, my father… obviously.

"Hmm, he's been here how long and you are only worried about him now?" I asked this time I jumped for the book but was still unsuccessful, an arm dressed in black cotton reached past me and removed the book from the shelf before placing it in my hand. I suppressed the urge to stick my tongue at him like a sulking six year old child… just because he was almost six feet tall.

"Almost a fortnight my lady, if he stays here he will only cause you trouble, they will definitely come after him." The other employees didn't seem to think so.

"Isn't it more dangerous if we do not know his background?" I interrupted walking back to my desk. "You seem a lot more worried now than before."

"Before I assume he was a mere bed warmer, a pampered toy of a high ranked noble," and people say I have a sharp tongue. "My Lady, people will be after him once they learn he is still alive."

I sighed. "Nobles, such troublesome people."

"Have you forgotten you are of nobility yourself?" Like I said, nobles, such troublesome people.


End file.
